1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe, and more particularly to a length-adjustable shoe, which can be adjusted in its length within a predetermined range to accommodate children's feet growing through various sizes, and particularly to accommodate a user with both feet having different sizes, thereby relieving an economic burden due to frequent purchasing of shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a person puts shoes on both his or her feet before walking, so as to protect his or her naked feet from injury and to reduce impact directly transmitted to his or her feet's soles.
Every user purchases shoes after selecting shoes in consideration of size, design and function of shoes. Usually, children and youngsters purchase shoes somewhat larger than actual sizes of their feet because of rapid growth of their feet. In case of shoes worn by the children and youngsters, the shoes must be discarded after use for a short period of time, for example one year or two years, because the shoes cannot accommodate the child's feet any more. That is, the shoes become useless due to growth of the child's feet before the soles of the shoes are completely worn. Amounts of discarded shoes gradually increase due to growth of population, and an enormous number of shoes cannot be reused, thereby wasting a considerable resources.
In case of a user with both feet having different sizes, most users must buy two pairs of shoes so as to put the left shoe of one pair of shoes on his left foot and to put the right shoe of the other pair of shoes on his right foot, or the user must buy shoes made to measure. Therefore, since such users must pay for the additional pair of shoes and must dispose the two unsuitable shoes, the users are imposed with burden of paying double expenses.